


The Funeral

by LadyDarkPhoenix (Phoenixfire)



Series: Flash Fiction [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Parental Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixfire/pseuds/LadyDarkPhoenix
Summary: Tony attends the viewing and funeral of his parents. The other members of the company's board are not amused by his actions there.





	The Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @idea-garden Flash Fiction Challenge Day 6: A character makes a scene at a funeral home. 
> 
> I couldn’t help myself, I had to…

Obie tried to get him to leave quietly. His father’s partners not liking the fact the heir to his now dead father’s company and fortune was obviously very drunk as he openly wept over his mother’s body, ignoring the more important man beside her.

It wasn’t that Tony didn’t care his father was dead, it actually came as some relief after all the years of tension between them, but he had loved his gentle mother more. She was the one person left after Jarvis died that had seemed to care about him as a person, not just his brain and in one selfish act, his father had taken her away from him. It wasn’t fair that everyone he’d loved was gone, every place of comfort snatched away until he was left with nothing.

The few paparazzi that had snuck around the high profile funeral were positively salivating with the money they could make with their ill gotten photos as he swatted away the men that tried to get him to leave her. Screaming at them to leave him alone, he needed to be with her until they put her into the cold ground, not where she deserved to be, but where Howard had put her.

It wasn’t fair, it wasn’t right that she had to die now. That he had to become the man his father had wanted because there wasn’t any other choice. Obie had made that abundantly clear in the days after the accident, he had to take care of the people at the company that depended on the Stark name for their lives. It didn’t matter what he had taken from him, he had to do it so they could have a better life for their families as his was torn apart.

Tony startled as the hand touching his mother’s was covered by a large, dark, calloused one, the other firm on his back. His friend had finally arrived, Rhodey was here. The other man simply stood with him as he grieved, quietly intimidating in his dress uniform. It calmed Tony somewhat now that he was here, made him less wild at least as he stood silently, letting the tears fall as he let his friend hold him up, shared his strength because God knew he hadn’t any left.

Convincing the others that they needed time to themselves, Rhodey got them some time alone so Tony could talk about his mother, letting him get out everything he needed before the burial. Yes they looked rough at the graveside, Tony being held up by Rhodey from sheer exhaustion. The board wasn’t too impressed with their new CEO and his antics that day, but little did they know it was only the beginning.


End file.
